Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-4x-4y = -48}$ ${3x-5y = 4}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Multiply the top equation by $3$ and the bottom equation by $4$ ${-12x-12y = -144}$ $12x-20y = 16$ Add the top and bottom equations together. $-32y = -128$ $\dfrac{-32y}{{-32}} = \dfrac{-128}{{-32}}$ ${y = 4}$ Now that you know ${y = 4}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-4x-4y = -48}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${-4x - 4}{(4)}{= -48}$ $-4x-16 = -48$ $-4x-16{+16} = -48{+16}$ $-4x = -32$ $\dfrac{-4x}{{-4}} = \dfrac{-32}{{-4}}$ ${x = 8}$ You can also plug ${y = 4}$ into $\thinspace {3x-5y = 4}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${3x - 5}{(4)}{= 4}$ ${x = 8}$